Confuso Amor
by Otaku12FT
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, es aquel chico antisocial que tendrá obligado a asistir a la universidad y peor si este es un internado. Las cosas irán bien hasta que el conocerá a una chica rubia, el problema es que esta chica sera muy diferente a lo que el pensaba.../-"Jamas me enamorare de un chico como tu"-/ FanFic NaLu, entre otras parejas mas adelante. (Edit cap1 y Up cap2!)
1. Introducción

**Confuso Amor**

**Introducción:**

-"¿Ehhhhh?"-grito exaltado un peli rosa al oír tal noticia que le dijo su acompañante.

-"Como oyó Natsu-san, usted estudiara su universidad en un internado"-le volvió a repetir las mismas palabras la ama de llaves, o como su segunda madre de Natsu.

-"¿Podría preguntar quién mando eso?"-pregunto Natsu con cierto tono de duda.

-"Su padre joven Natsu"-le respondió formalmente la señora de edad.

-"Pues yo me niego a obedecer las órdenes de mi padre"-Natsu cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda.

La ama de llaves puso una cara de tristeza, saco un pañuelo –de quien sabe dónde- y empezo a llorar a mares-"Su padre y yo queremos lo mejor para usted Natsu-san"-o no, jamás es bueno hacer llorar a una anciana, eso le hacía poner sentimental al peli rosado y eso era un punto a favor de la ancianita.

-"O-ok, ok, lo hare, pero por favor ya no llores"-Natsu se dio la vuelta para ver a su acompañante y tratar de consolarla.

-"Gracias Natsu-san"-la ama de llaves guardo su pañuelo y le siguió viendo con una sonrisa.

Natsu suspiro hondo y después hablo-"¿Cuándo me iré al internado?"-

-"Hoy"-dijo de lo más natural la anciana.

Natsu solo quedo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por tal respuesta de su segunda madre, mientras la señora no dejaba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

Ahora dejando el tema de lado, vamos a describir a nuestro protagonista principal:

Natsu Dragneel es un chico de familia rica, una de las más poderosas de todo Japón, es un chico muy inmaduro, algo infantil, tiene muy pocos amigos, pero eso es porque su ama de llaves, la linda ancianita que mencionamos desde un principio no le permite tener vida social ya que ella se preocupa mucho por ser querido "segundo hijo", teme que le hagan abuso físico, cosa que le sucedió hace tiempo, eh ahí su temor de eso.

Natsu lleva anteojos, su vista no es la mejor que digamos, por eso la razón de que use ese aparato para sus ojos. Su cabello es muy raro, como describimos arriba es de color rosado, algo poco común entre los japonés, pero eso no le afecta, lo tiene en peinado infantil, ósea como desordenado, como si todo su cabello jamás se lo hubiera peinado. Y más adelante se le conocerá mejor.

Una historia en donde Natsu conocerá nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, su nuevo ¿Amor? La cual estará dispuesto a luchar por él. Y quien sabe… un nuevo rival de amor es típico para este tipo de historias...

.

.

.

.

_**-"Jamás me enamorare de un chico como tú"-**_

.

.

.

**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0****0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0****0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0****0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0****0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0****0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Hola, soy Jaz-chan y en esta oportunidad publicando mi primera historia en esta página y así mismo decir, la introducción fue de lo más feo, perdón…. Y como habrán podido leer, me anticipe y coloque una frase que dirá una/o de nuestros protagonistas en un futuro de la historia, y mis inspiración fue gracias a una novela que vi por ahí Jejeje… no es plagio ojo, solo es inspiración y unas cuantas ideas.**

**Las historias de romance que se dan mucho y yo misma me digo porque no hacer mi propia versión, pero algo original, espero lograr mi cometido. Y otra cosa más, habrán podido leer que Natsu será un chico infantil, antisocial y etc. Les soy sincera esa idea fue demasiado rara, no tenía planeado escribir algo así de Natsu pero bueno así se dio jejeje….**

**Historia Nalu, obvio, pero será necesario otra pareja más adelante *cofposibleGraylucof*, espero que no se molesten conmigo y también otra pareja que se ira formando avance la historia(Les daré una pista, "agua" eso dice todo xD). Espero que me apoyen, que me den consejos y sé que la introducción fue de lo peor pero trato de mejorar en eso, quiero primero sus opiniones para publicar el primer capítulo. **

**Ok mi mensaje es demasiado largo, más que el capítulo creo ._. los quiero y perdón la mala ortografía o tal vez readaptación.**

* * *

**Atte.**

**Otaku12FT**

**C**onocida como: Jaz-chan


	2. Seamos amigos

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Confuso Amor**

**Capítulo 1: Seamos amigos…**

POV Natsu

Pasó todo muy rápido, estamos ya en el aeropuerto, y aun no puedo creer como mi padre me obliga a estudiar en un internado. ¿Alguien querrá ser amigo de este antisocial? Al menos espero no tener malas amistades.

-"Nastu-san"-me llamo Sakura, si así se llama mi querida ama de llaves o mejor dicho me segunda madre.

-"¿Qué ocurre Sakura?"-

-"Usted quédese con el equipaje un momento. Tengo que ir por los boletos de su viaje"-caminamos hasta unos asientos de espera de aquel gran aeropuerto. Sakura dejo mis maletas en el suelo y yo me quede sentado, obedeciendo sus órdenes, ella se fue donde la señorita para darle los boletos.

**~0~0~**

Pasaron unas horas…. Bueno quizás digan que exagero ya que se fue hace unos cinco minutos… ¡Pero para mí eso son horas! ¿Ok? No me gusta que me dejen solo… y peor si es en lugares muy grande.

-"Sakura… ¿Tanto demoras solo por unos boletos?"-sí, sé que eso de los boletos se demora mucho, pero soy primerizo con los viajes, siempre me eh acostumbrado en ir en mis propios aviones privados, pero raramente mi padre no quiere que los use…

-"¡Ya voy!"-oí una voz, voltee mi cabeza y al ver no había nada, pero lo único que pude divisar era una cabellera ¿Blanca? Y al agachar mi cabeza pude notar unos boletos ¿Se le habrá caído a esa persona?

Yo eh aprendido modales, así que sin pensarlo dos veces agarre esos boletos y trate de seguir a aquella persona que se le cayeron. Corrí y corrí, pero no logre alcanzarlo, caí de rodillas rendido, me faltaba el aire, enserio esa persona corre demasiado rápido. De repente alguien se paró al frente mío, pero ver tan solo los hermosos zapatos que traía (y enserio vaya que zapatos, se ven que son de diseñador, bueno, bueno me salí del momento) supe que era una mujer, alce mi mirada y vaya sorpresa, esa chica… ¡Era hermosa! Esa hermosa cabellera blanca que la traía tan corto, unos hermosos ojos azules y lo más hermoso es que me estaba mirando.

-"Eso es mío"-me hablo en tono posesivo.

-"¿Eh?"-mire mi mano, la cual ella señalo. Era cierto, todo este tiempo quería devolverle su boleto.

-"¿Me lo puedes dar por favor?"-

-"Claro, disculpa"-ella lo rebato de mis manos.

-"¿Por qué tenías mi boleto? ¿Acaso me lo pensabas robar?"-me dijo con tono acusador y con una cara muy molesta.

-"P-Para nada… solo es que se te cayo y yo, bueno yo…"-no tenía ni palabras para defenderme.

Ella solo soltó una carcajada, dejo su mirada de seriedad-"Tranquilo, tranquilo… era una broma, no estoy molesta"-eso me alivio.

-"¿No piensas que te robe?"-aun me quedaba la duda.

-"No, para nada, eres muy lindo ¿Sabes? Correr todo este lugar solo para darme mi boleto que por torpeza mía, se me cayó"-sonrió y yo solo me sonroje.

De repente una voz sonó, era la señal para el próximo vuelo.

-"Me voy"-la misteriosa chica se despidió de mí y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta.

Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué estaba persiguiendo a esta chica? ¿Estaba esperando a alguien? Espera…

-"¡Sakura!"-grite dentro de mi mente.

-"¡Natsu-san!"-alguien me llamo, a la hora de voltear mi mirada me encontré con Sakura, en la mano traía dos boletos.

-"¿Vas a acompañarme?"-eso me llenaba de alegría.

-"Si, pero ahora no es tiempo, el avión nos gana"-después de decir eso corrimos rápidamente hasta entrar a nuestro avión.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos que nos mandó la azafata, yo por suerte me quede con el lado de la ventana. Suspire pesado y raramente en mi cabeza se me vino la imagen de aquella chica…

**~0~0~**

Rápidamente llegamos, Sakura y yo fuimos a la administración de aquel internado. Una señorita nos atendió, me preguntaba mis datos y lo más necesario pero a la hora de preguntar mi nombre…

-"¿Su nombre?"-me pregunto la encargada.

-"N…"-no termine porque al instante Sakura me interrumpió.

-"Kaito Dragneel"-ella le dio mi "nombre" a la señorita.

-"Correcto, entonces bienvenido joven Kaito, esta es su habitación"-me dio los papeles correspondientes y Sakura me jalo hasta afuera de la oficina, quedándonos solo en el patio de la universidad.

-"¿Por qué le mentiste a la señorita? ¿Quieres problemas con la autoridad?"- Sakura solo rio por mis palabras.

-"Natsu, eres el hijo de una de las familias más ricas de Japón, imagínate, si te descubren que cosas podrían hacerte hijo"- Sakura estaba a punto de llorar.

-"N-No llores, Sakura. De acuerdo, no estoy molesto, por favor no llores"-Sakura mágicamente dejo de llorar y mantuvo su postura de antes. Caí de nuevo… ¿Verdad?

-"Ok, ahora si te preguntan cómo te llamas, serás Kaito, por el apellido no hay problema, el apellido es conocido por el país, lo que nos preocupa es tu nombre"-yo solo asentí.

Me despedí de Sakura, ella llorando no quería dejarme, yo por mi parte tampoco quería estar aquí, pero si mi padre lo dice, será mejor obedecer. Me quede un rato parado, estaba mirado todos los grandes edificios de aquella universidad, hasta que escucho una voz, que casualmente conozco…

-"Nos volvemos a ver"-sí, definitivamente era ella.

-"¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-ella solo muestra una sonrisa.

-"Estudio aquí tonto"-

-"Eso ofende ¿Sabes?"-

-"Disculpa…"-ella se disculpa y baja un poco la cabeza-"¿Estás perdido?"-

-"La verdad… si… ¿Te molestaría mostrarme el camino a mi habitación?"-

-"Claro no tengo problema…"-dio una vuelta y con su mano me hizo una señal que le siguiera.

Caminamos, hablamos, pasamos todo el camino muy largo y por fin llegamos a mi esperada habitación.

-"Muy bien es aquí"-ella con su mano me señalo la puerta.

-"Gracias eh…"- me olvide de preguntarle su nombre.

-"Lisanna, Lissana Strauss"-ella me extiende la mano y yo la acepto.

-"Yo Nat… perdón, Kaito"-casi digo mi nombre verdadero.

"Muy bien Nanashi, nos vemos mañana en clases"-después de decir esto Lisanna se fue de mi habitación.

Al entrar me di cuenta que era una habitación sola, no había nadie, ni una maleta tirada, seguro mi padre pidió a la universidad que sea así. Y también había solo una cama, obvio era mía, yo lance mis maletas al suelo y agarre mi equipaje de mano, lanzándolo a la cama y ordenar todas mis cosas.

Cuando estaba ordenando mi ropa, me di cuenta que había entre refundido de mis demás cosas, una bufanda, si, esta me trae muchos recuerdos… en ella había una carta que decía.

_**"¿Recuerdas que de pequeño no parabas de usar esta bufanda? Pues lastimosamente lo dejaste de usar desde hace muchos años y yo quería que lo tengas de recuerdo para este largo viaje que tendrás en la universidad, espero que lo uses ya que lo arregle especialmente para ti.**_

_**Tu mamá que te quiere mucho, Sakura"**_

POV Normal

"Mamá" esas palabras sonaron por la cabeza de Natsu, porque a pesar de ser solo una ama de llaves y ya de edad, era como su segunda madre o mejor dicho, su madre. Porque lastimosamente la madre de Natsu lo abandono desde que él no era consciente y toda su vida solo vivió con su padre y ama de llaves, Sakura.

Natsu sonrió después de terminar de leer aquella carta y rápidamente se colocó su bufanda por su cuello, ahora no quería ni separarse para nada de él.

La noche rápidamente cayó, Natsu se dio una ducha, se colocó su ropa para dormir y se quedó dormido con tan solo sentir las sabanas sobre su cuerpo, mañana será un día muy pesado…

**~0~0~**

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro peli rosa si levanto, algo desanimado pero aun así se arregló, por suerte la universidad era solo con su ropa habitual, ósea, libre elección de los estudiantes. Natsu se colocó una playera de color naranja, su bufanda blanca y unos pantalones de color café y por ultimo unos zapatos color negro, algo simple su atuendo, porque si fuera por él, asistiría a clases de lo más elegante, pero hace lo posible para no parecer de un familia rica.

A la hora de llegar a su aula todos los estudiantes estaban sentados, algunos haciendo desorden, otros en grupo conversando o discutiendo, mayormente la segunda opción. Natsu eligió el asiento de la última fila. Mientras con su cabeza la movía por todos lados buscando una cabellera blanca, pero al parecer no, Lisanna no había llegado a clases. De repente los estudiantes que estaban haciendo desorden se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Natsu no entendía la razón del porqué, a la hora de ver la puerta, eh ahí su respuesta…

Una chica rubia, que mantenía su cabello suelto con un toque rebelde, entro al aula asustando a los estudiantes de la clase.

-"Oe"-ella se paró al frente de Natsu.

Natsu solo sudo frio, esta chica en verdad daba miedo.

-"Este es mi asiento, así que me harías el favor de quitarte"-con una mirada de odio le hablo a Natsu.

-"P-Pero… yo llegue primero…"-la chica ruda con ambas manos las coloco en la carpeta donde estaba Natsu, haciendo un ruido que asusto a todos, acerco su mirada a la del peli rosado.

-"¿Te atreves a responderme? Vaya que tienes agallas"-ella agarro de la bufanda a Natsu y a la fuerza lo lanzo de "su" sitio, tirándolo al piso.

Natsu adolorido recogió unos cuantos libros que había llevado, dispuesto a irse a otro sitio pero una voz le detuvo.

-"Oe ¿A dónde vas? Siéntate adelante mío"-en efecto había una asiento vacío delante de la rubia, Natsu solo obedeció lo que le dijo ella y se colocó en ese sitio.

-"Ahora te sentaras acá todos los días ¿Entendido?"-la rubia le dijo en tono de mandato a Natsu, el solo asintió. La chica coloco su pie atrás del asiento de Natsu apoyándose, el no dijo nada, porque quería evitar problemas.

**~0~0~**

Las clases pasaron, el profesor por el primer día de clases en la universidad dejo un trabajo en grupo, era conocerte con un compañero y el destino es cruel… a Natsu le toco con nada más ni nada menos que la ruda de su clase, si la misma rubia que le golpeo en la mañana.

Lo único que Natsu sabía de aquella chica era que le llamaban "Lu" algo raro, pero seguro le podía llamar así de ahora en adelante.

La rubia estaba de espaldas dispuesta a irse pero de repente Natsu la llama:

-"¡Lu!"-la chica voltea molesta y con una aura negra se acerca hasta el peli rosa.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-le responde molesta- "Y nunca me llames así ¿Entendido? Si aprecias tu vida"-Natsu trago fuerte.

-"S-Solo decirte… ¿Qué haremos con el trabajo?"-

-"Hoy en tu habitación, después del almuerzo"-le dio un par de indicaciones y después de eso le dio la espalda, con un aura negra (literalmente) se fue de ese lugar.

Algo dice que esta chica es muy diferente a lo que Natsu pensaba… Pero el tratara de ser su amigo, según él dice que las personas de carácter fuerte es porque no tiene amigos, así que la meta de Natsu es ser el primero ¿Lo lograra? Bueno si hace eso y no muere en el intento…

.

.

.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Gracias por los lindos reviews, favoritos y alertas ;)**

**Poner a Natsu sobre los zapatos me pareció gracioso xD. Muy bien acá el primer el primer capítulo, sé que fue Nali, pero tranquilos esto es Nalu… Solo era necesario colocar a Lisanna en la historia, aunque tal vez haiga momentos Nali, disculpen, no paro de imaginar. Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, si tienen una recomendación, por favor, dejen un review. O y si el supuesto nombre de Natsu resulta raro bueno... lo siento, no tenia muchas ideas y este nombre me parece interesante... **

**Disculpa si se haya algo mal redactado o escrito. Soy principiante.**

* * *

**Atte.**

**Otaku12FT**

**C**onocida como: Jaz-chan


	3. Conociéndote mejor

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Nota: Debido a la falta de originalidad de su escritora, eh decidido cambiar el supuesto nombre de Natsu por "Kaito" (gracias por la sugerencia) espero que con este nombre estén más adaptados y cómodos.

**Confuso Amor**

**Capítulo 2: Conociéndote mejor.**

POV Natsu

Después de tan amable citación (nótese el sarcasmo…) ha llegado la hora del almuerzo. Estaba acostado en mi cama mientras esperaba a mi compañera, enserio, no era la mejor que digamos….

Sonó la puerta, rápidamente me coloque de pie y al abrir ahí se encontraba ella, con una cara de malhumorada en su rostro.

-"Hagamos esto rápido, tengo mucho que hacer hoy"-dijo mientras entraba a mi habitación y se recostaba en mi cama.

-"Claro, no creo que nos tardemos mucho…"-conteste mientras cerraba la puerta.

-"Correcto…"-Lucy se sentó en una esquina de la cama, coloco su mano a su costado y palmeo despacio ese lugar, supongo que era una señal para mi así que me senté en el lugar señalado.

-"Muy bien, las preguntas las tienes tu supongo, yo no preste atención a la clase"-

-"Ok… entonces mejor inicio yo"-saque de mi mochila mi cuaderno, donde había un par de preguntas que dictaron en clases.

-"Comienza"-me ordeno.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-le pregunte mientras miraba el cuaderno.

-"Lucy, la siguiente"-respondió de manera muy rápida.

-"¿Lucy?"-

-"Si ¿Algún problema?"-

-"C-claro que no… me parece lindo"-me miro con cara de confundida-"Digo tu nombre… no me refería a ti…"-esta vez cambio su mirada a una de enojo.

Que cosas estas diciendo Natsu… Agache mi cabeza por la confesión que acababa de decir, me sentía apenado.

-"Mejor ve a la siguiente pregunta"-ella cambio de tema rápidamente.

-"OK"-volví a leer-"¿Cuáles son tus gustos?"-

-"No tengo muchos en particular…"-

-"¿Tu persona ideal?"-ella abrió fuertemente sus ojos.

-"¿Y esa pregunta?"-pregunto muy sorprendida.

-"Yo solo leo lo que acá me dice…"-

Lucy solo asintió para después mirar el techo.

-"Ricos"-yo solo me quede con los ojos abiertos.

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Así es... Soy una de esas típicas chicas que le gustan los chicos atractivos y ricos… ¿Hay algún problema?"-ella me mostro una mirada que daba miedo, eso me hizo estremecer un poco.

-"C-claro que no… todos tenemos nuestros gustos…"-ella solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-"Muy bien, suficientes preguntas"-Lucy se puso de pie y se paró frente a mí.

-"Pero si solo te hice tres preguntas…"-dije mientras se me caía una gotita.

-"Odio que me interroguen"-se colocó de rodillas y se sentó en el piso, mientras yo permanecía en la cama-"Muy bien ahora yo seré la que te haga preguntas..."-esto no resultara nada bien…

-"Muy bien, pregunta"-ella solo mostro una sonrisa burlona.

-"¿Tu nombre?"-

-"Na…Kaito"-por poco y casi cometo una locura.

-"¿Y esa duda?"-me pregunto con cierto tono de burla.

-"No es nada… a veces soy muy despistado…"-dije con una sonrisa claramente fingida.

-"Enserio eres el compañero más rara que me haya tocado…"-comento esto último para después seguir con el interrogatorio.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

POV Normal

Después de tan larga charla con nuestros personajes, Lucy se fue de la habitación de Natsu. El peli rosado solo se quedó en su habitación pensativo… sin ningún entretenimiento alguno, pensaba ir a visitar a su amiga Lisanna, pero lastimosamente no conocía en donde quedaba su habitación.

* * *

-"Ohh... llegaste Lucy"-le saludo su compañera de cuarto a la recién mencionada.

-"Hola Lisanna"-saludo a la peli blanca de mal humor.

-"Y… me dirías ¿Quién fue tu compañero?"-Lisanna dejo el libro que estaba en sus manos hace rato y se acercó a su compañera de habitación muy interesada en la pregunta que le había hecho.

-"Un tal Kaito Dragneel"-Lisanna sentido una pequeña sensación al oír el nombre de aquel chico.

-"¿Enserio? Qué envidia… si no hubiera faltado tal vez hubiera sido su compañera…"-

-"¿Qué envidia? Es un chico muy simple…"-Lucy se lanzó a su cama suspirando.

-"Si pero… es muy lindo…"-menciono la peli blanca mientras con sus manos se cogía sus mejillas y mencionaba esas palabras con un tono soñador.

-"No me interesa ese tipo de chicos…"-

-"Pero… deberías al menos conocerlo mejor y…"-

-"Sabes Lisanna estoy cansada, mejor me voy a dormir un momento"-no dejo terminar la frase a su amiga ya que Lucy rápidamente hablo y cerro sus ojos pretendiendo estar dormida.

* * *

Desde que Lucy Heartfilia llego a este internado, creyó que sería la única en tener una habitación para ella sola, pero se confundió en ese caso. Lisanna Strauss seria se destinada compañera de habitación, actualmente Lisanna ve a Lucy como si fuera su amiga, pero no es así, en verdad Lucy no le agrada para nada Lisanna, trata de ser lo más amigable con ella, pero le resulta algo imposible…

* * *

Lucy después de pasar unos minutos fingiendo estar dormida, por fin le di sueño y se quedó ahí recostada en su cama dormida mientras Lisanna seguía entretenida en su libro.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0**

A la mañana siguiente cada alumno se fue a su respectiva clase, Natsu sentado en el mismo lugar que le había** mandado **Lucy, y para la alegría del peli rosa Lisanna asistió a clases, pasaron todo el día hablando, hasta se unieron a un trabajo que les mando su profesor. Pero mientras ellos seguían en su charla tan entretenida una rubia solo observaba tan comprometedora escena con una cierta mirada de disgusto…

El trabajo consistía en que toda la clase, junto a su compañero, salieran un momento del aula y vayan a una de esos ríos que tenía la universidad, el caso era que tenían que tomar las mejores fotos del lugar y presentarlos para la próxima clase con los demás datos que les mandaron.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, Natsu junto a Lisanna se separaron un poco del grupo y se fueron más al fondo del rio. Ellos solo tomaban con sus cámaras las mejores fotos del lugar, mientras reían, charlaban y caminaban. Lisanna conscientemente le dio de la mano al peli rosa, el por su parte solo se ruborizo un poco, pero solo se dejó llevar y le siguió la corriente a su traviesa amiga.

-"Kaito yo me separo por acá… tomare más fotos del lugar"-le aviso al peli rosado para después soltar su mano de Natsu y salir corriendo hacia otra dirección.

Natsu solo siguió su camino y se fue a caminar al borde de aquel rio, pero se percató que unos metros más adelante se encontraba una chica rubia, sentada al borde de aquel rio, con ambos pies dentro de agua. Natsu solo sonrió al ver a Lucy tan tranquila, más que con la briza que hacía en ese momento hacia un pequeño baile con sus cabellos rubios. Pero de repente pudo notar que Lucy se colocó de pie, al parecer estaba dispuesta a irse pero no pudo notar que adelante de ella se encontraba una rama, de error la rubia choco con aquella rama, piso mal y perdió el equilibrio, su cuerpo se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante, pero el peso gano más y se dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo al rio.

Natsu no se iba a quedar mirando; el dejo su chaqueta que en ese momento llevaba puesta, dejo sus demás pertenencias junto a ella y sin dudarlo con toda su ropa se lanzó al rio dispuesto a ayudar a Lucy. Pero al ya estar dentro del rio, se acordó de lo más importante… ¡El no sabe nadar!

Peor todavía que aquel rio era algo profundo… esto no le iría nada bien, el debería ayudar, pero al parecer no es tan buena ayuda que digamos.

Antes de que sus pulmones pierdan todo el oxígeno y su cerebro pierda la conciencia, pudo sentir en par de brazos abrasando su cintura, mientras lo llevaba hasta la superficie…

.

.

.

.

.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Antes que nada, disculpa por haber demorado mucho en publicar el segundo capítulo y peor todavía que sea demasiado corto, así mismo decir gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a mí historia, muchas gracias.**

**Aclarar que cambie el nombre de Natsu por "Kaito", Nanashi me sonaba también femenino, pero estaba falta de ideas, gracias al comentario que me dio la recomendación. También aclarar que leí un comentario que me dijo "adaptación" bueno… adaptación no lo es, así que no se confundan, es solo inspiración y algunas ideas. Y respondiendo al comentario de NekoFT (anónimo) pues no, no eh visto One Piece, pero tal vez algún día lo haga ;)**

**Esperare sus opiniones y espero que les vaya gustando hasta ahora la historia, y bueno… disculparme por alguna mala ortografía o readaptación. Hare lo posible de mejorar.**

**Atte.**

**Otaku12FT**

**C**onocida como: Jaz-chan


End file.
